1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gaming machine and a method for controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gaming machines disclosed in the specifications of U.S. Pat. No. 6,913,532 and No. 6491584 have been known as related gaming machines. The specifications describe the gaming machines offering benefits such as increasing the execution times of a free game, and thereby allowing a player to win a large amount of payout, if a bonus trigger is established again during the execution of the free game after establishment of a bonus trigger.